


Am I what you need?

by lostinfictionalworlds



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: #AU, #Bloodbank, #Drabble, #Vampire!Caroline, #Witch!Klaus, #oneshot, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really don’t know where this came from, I dreamt it up, loved it and ran with it and I think KC’ers need something like this amongst all the recent craziness. <br/>A fun little A/U Drabble In which Shy and reserved Witch!Klaus works at a blood bank and meets Vampire!Caroline. Can they help and fulfil each other’s needs? </p><p>Let me know what you think and thanks for reading : )</p><p>Disclaimer; I don’t own anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Klaus could you come out and hop on desk 3? It's getting pretty pointy out here.."

Klaus rolls his eyes, and with a deep sigh uncrosses his ankles and lifts his feet down from the old battered coffee table opposite the worn and torn chair he'd been lounging in whilst tucking his sketch pad and pencil away in his messenger bag, he'd been on his break in the staff room, his half eaten sandwich and almost empty cold cup of coffee sat discarded on the side of the table.

At least tonight he'd managed to get a good 40 minutes of his usual 1 hour break compared to the measly 25 he'd managed the night before, and during one of his shifts last week he didn't even get a break at all. It was a couple hours to closing time, which meant the busiest time of day, Vampires rushing in from all over the city to get their fill for the day.

Blood banks were becoming less and less frequent throughout the state these days, due to budget cuts and sadly general lack of public understanding for the pure need and desire for it, which meant reduced staff hours and in some places all together job cuts, meaning some small branches such as the quaint Virginia store had a maximum of 4 or 5 employees, tops.

Klaus didn't mind most days, he needed the extra money and the general distraction and business of working. When he wasn't at the blood bank, he'd be at his community college Art class tucked away the single desk in the back corner or pencil pushing on any willing blank surface back in his one-bed studio apartment. He liked working there, he liked meeting new people everyday and helping them, even it was just a short, polite three minute conversation through the clear safety, compulsion-proof glass of his desk. Klaus longed to feel like he was serving a purpose, like he belonged, and if that meant providing starving and famished and sometimes sick Vampires the blood they needed to survive, then he was more than happy to do just that.

He was shift manager and worked with Bonnie, the young part-timer who was in full time College majoring in Humanities and Biology, she was also a Witch, like him, though the difference was she practised it and he didn't, if Klaus was ever asked if he were Supernatural or Human he'd be happy answering with the latter, and for the most part he did. He had no desire, no requirement to use magic, not anymore, doing so in the past had only left him to be left alone, navigating the world day by day pondering in his own existence, resulting in him becoming a recluse and preferring complete solitude, apart from socialising with his co-workers and the store users that is.

The general store manager Alaric was a 30 something year old Human and a former history teacher at the old city high school, he took the managing position at the store 8 years ago when the School had shut down to be rebuilt bigger and better and with more accomplished faculty elsewhere in the city, within that time Alaric had separated from his wife and had unfortunately picked up an evening hobby of drinking himself to sleep in the local Whiskey bar down the street.

He was a pleasant, attractive man who was simply misunderstood most of the time but he had a big heart and a penchant for helping people, much like Klaus, and often after the Saturday shift and with no work on Sundays the two would sit hunched in a booth with their favourite music queued up on the jukebox and drown their sorrows together.

He stands and stretches, his back cracking and muscles straining against the navy blue fabric of his scrubs, the mandatory uniform, he rubs at his eyes, wiping away the heavy remnants of tiredness and makes his way to the front of the store.

"You know Ric, you should really stop using that phrase, one day it's going to come back and bite you in the.."

"We're just full of the puns tonight aren't we boys?" Bonnie piped up as she twirled up from her wheelie-desk chair to grab a form from a tray behind the serving counter.

The rest of the shift was spent in its usual way, busy, tiring and mundanely yet strangely nice, the regulars came filtering in and out, sharing pleasantries and tales of the day. The job itself was a typical boring, easy desk job, scan in the ID card, key in the necessary information, find the correct and preferred blood type and pass the bag through the secure metal sliding passage under the glass window, there were side rooms where the Vampires could go to enjoy their meal in privacy but most chose to take it home or wherever they were headed for the night.

Occasionally it was required to sign up new Vamps to the bank or change any important details on their account, it was pretty straight forward and safe, the blood bags were donated to the bank separately from volunteering organisations and hospitals and each desk had a button hidden underneath, and when pressed it would take a maximum of one minute of back up security in the form of Burly Werewolves (poisonous bite, fatal to Vamps) to arrive and remove the trouble, but that rarely happened. The stored was fully installed with security cameras, and under the uniform each staff member had a concealed wooden stake strapped to their hip, again something of a requirement to the job but never needed. Klaus had spent many years around Vampires, he knew how to talk to them, how to gage their emotions and moods, he felt comfortable and relaxed around most as if they weren't a dangerous, blood-thirsty breed, most of them weren't, they just needed a way to get by, a way to live.

Blood banks were brought into action many, many years ago after a large increase in attacks and murders was noticed after Vampires became known to live amongst the human race, then came the Werewolves and then the Witches. It all kind of balanced itself out after that, everybody, mostly everybody learned to live in peace and harmony and work together for the good of mankind, and supernatural's.

These days they're more popular in bigger cities and the number of stores available became less and fewer, causing some Vampires to up and leave town.

Klaus firmly believes that his small town store was left open and still in business due to the high happy customer rating it receives on a monthly basis, and the relaxed, laid back, friendly attitude that the staff offer.

The three of them, Klaus, Ric and Bonnie have their favourite customers, and in turn the Vampires unashamedly choose who's queue they will wait in to be served. Klaus remembers his regulars, he knows what time they usually come in, will have their blood bags waiting in order in the fridge/freezer built-in underneath the counter, he enjoys the familiar conversation and the feeling of satisfaction when they beam at him, fangs starting to extend as they take their blood and leave the store.

At 10 minutes to midnight and closing time Klaus was left alone at the counter, finishing up some notes on the computer as Ric closed his blind and started filing away the newly acquired paper work, locking up storage closets and generally tidying and closing the office for the night, Bonnie had finished her shift at 11.30 and had went off to meet some friends at a local bar.

"What's your poison tonight Nik? I think I'll go for some Jim Beam.."

Alaric trailed off as he went into the back room with an armful of office supplies and empty coffee cups, Klaus continued tapping away on his keyboard as he hummed a response, he usually drank whatever Alaric chose for them both, or whatever Matt the bar tender recommended that night.

The ding of the bell that hung above the front door, brought his attention to the small clock on the front of his desk beside the computer screen, he frowned and mentally hoped that whoever was coming in 7 minutes to closing time was just the person who had dropped Two for the price of One Coupon's from the new pizza take-out place that Bonnie had deposited in the lost and found box after they had been handed in, regretfully he didn't hold out much hope for that.

Klaus rubbed a hand through his hair, causing it to stick out adorably all over and turned his head to the direction of the main foyer but kept his gaze locked on the screen as he continued to punch in digits, with his face scrunched and tired eyes hooded he began to speak.

"I hope you have you're ID card ready and we have your preference ready and waiting, it's almost closing.."

"Oh, Oh god sorry I'm so sorry, it's um, it's just that I, I've been travelling and I thought, Well um the City's store, they, it's 24 hour service there and.."

Klaus stiffened at the unfamiliar voice and immediately turned his focus to the front, his fingers freezing and jaw almost dropping in doing so.

He'd never seen her before, he would know, he would have remembered her, he would have recognised that beautiful soft tone of voice with a slight, subtle pitch of high and squeakiness at the end of most words. Her blonde hair fell in waves around her shoulders, she was average height and slim built with creamy flawless skin and bright piercing Blue eyes.

She caught eye contact with him and trailed off, her unspoken words falling silently from her tongue as she stared at him coyly through the clear but slightly smudged glass, he had to grip the edge of the counter to stop himself from practically tumbling off of the chair, her smile was wide and bright, a full set of pearly whites and the teasing tips of a pair or beautifully constructed sharp fangs peaked out from behind her full pink lips.

He swallowed hard, twice, cleared his throat and began to speak, his voice breaking from his throat like a 12 year old boy experiencing puberty.

"N-no no, it's um, it's fine really, I uh, have you.."

"I've got my card, I'm a B-Positive, well I like, prefer B-Positive.."

Like me, he thought unwillingly, do you like me? Can you? Will you?

Klaus gave himself a mental shake and started to move his hand around under his desk, subtly unlocking the refrigerator with a soft click and with his free hand bringing up the ID scan page on the computer.

"I'm sure I can, um we can help you." He said with a small shy smile and a quick glance in her direction, she had moved closer with her hand extended, the card gripped tight between her fingers, she licked eagerly at her lips, her chest softly lifting and falling with each deep breath she took through her nose, she was hungry, he could tell, her pupils started to dilate ever so slightly and she nervously flicked a curl back behind her ear, she was trying to be polite, trying to hide her natural urges, and Klaus found it incredibly endearing.

He gestured to the metal tray and she stepped forward to slide the card under, her long lean fingers pushed at the card and slid gently against the metal before she pulled her hand back, but not before he noticed the slight quiver. He smiled politely and scanned the card under the red laser shining down from the extension part of the computer monitor. He watched the screen eagerly, his hand still fumbling underneath the desk, rummaging around for the particular shaped and feel packet he had come to recognise from touch alone.

Her profile flashed up in front of him and he had to hide his smile, Caroline, A beautiful name for a beautiful girl…

"An out of Towner I see? But not too far.." He made polite conversation as he waited for the correct information to process on the screen.

"Oh um yeah, well I used to live here but left for College, I'm back this weekend for a friends birthday, I thought I'd brought enough bags with me, my friends are all hanging at a bar and I, I looked in my purse for a, um a refreshment whilst they were all buying drinks and I, well I was all out, and one of my friends, she um, well I just thought I'd try here." She offered a bashful giggle with a bow of her head and that beautiful smile, Klaus found himself falling into the depths of her sparkling eyes as Alaric re-entered the room behind him.

"Hey everything ok? It's after 12 O'clock…"

"Oh yeah," Klaus paused as he heard the tell tale 'Ding' sound from the computer speakers, telling him that all the necessary checks were complete and Caroline was good to go, he looked back at his friend as he begrudgingly pulled his hand back from under the counter, "could you um grab me a B-Pos from the back, I seem to be all out under here.."

"Sorry buddy no can do, my last customer snatched up what we had, I've just put an express order in.."

"Oh" He winced as he noticed the slump in Caroline's shoulders out of the corner of his eye. Alaric gave him a weary a look and stood off to the side where the control box for the front door was, an obvious sign that he waiting to close up and leave.

Klaus paused thoughtfully before looking between the card in his hand and the entrancing Vamp beauty behind the glass, regretfully he slid the card between the metal sides back to her with a small quiet sigh.

She snatched it up quickly and started to retreat backwards, small, reserved steps.

"Caro..um Miss Forbes, I'm sorry, If you could return in the morning I'd make…"

"Oh don't worry about it, seriously," She laughed, that adorable nervous giggle and ducked from his gaze momentarily, "It's um, I'm leaving tomorrow, it's fine honestly, I.." The ring of a cell phone cut her off as she fished it out of her purse and looked at the screen, she looked back up at him, "I have to go, my friends are waiting, at the bar, I'll be fine really, um thank you though, She looked over his face as if drinking him in before dropping her gaze to his name badge hanging off of his navy shirt, "Um Niklaus? Thank you Niklaus.."

"Oh its just Nik, or um Klaus, my friends usually call me Klaus, b-but uh you don't have to thank me, I didn't do anythi…"

"Thank you Klaus," She smiled big and bright, even though she was visibly vibrating with hunger and need and her eyes shone with desperation and want and possibly something else that Klaus couldn't place, affection maybe?

"Thank you for you patience and kindness.. and, and um, well take care."

And she was gone.

"Don't beat yourself up buddy, you couldn't do anything more, you tried, you know that we're not supposed to hand out any other blood types than it states on their records, and it's not like she gave us any other choice, she was outta there.." Alaric cut himself off as he brought his tumbler up to his lips and gulped the last of the contents, he slammed the glass back down on the bar and waved frantically until Matt approached them with their bottle of choice for the night.

Klaus sat beside him, on a bar stool, shoulders hunched, face down and staring into the brown liquid of his half empty glass, he held it out for a refill and nodded at Matt with a kind smile, before slumping back down. He hated the feeling of letting anybody down, of not reaching his full potential in whatever task he's given to perform, he'll never forget her, the way she looked at him, she was grateful for him, thankful even though he didn't, couldn't help her. He didn't get her, or himself for that matter, couldn't understand the strong intense connection he felt with her for some reason and only after a bare few words and not even serving her properly, professionally speaking.

"I know, but she, she.."

"She's here."

Klaus jolted up right and turned to find his friend swivelled around on his chair, looking over at a booth in the far corner where there were a group of most likely college students sitting, laughing and drinking, all but one, a blonde troubled looking girl sat on the edge of the booth, drawn in on herself, fingers drumming against the wooden table top.

"She's, shes.."

"She's with Bonnie, Hey Bonnie? Bonnie?" Alaric stood from his stool and started frantically waving an arm around in the air. Sure enough he was right, Klaus's eyes followed where Alaric was pointing and waving and shouting with absolutely no class or shame or dignity and found his co-worker sitting with her, Caroline.

Bonnie started to stumble her way over, laughing and taking sips of her whatever it was she was drinking. Klaus took a sip from his drink and kept his eyes locked on Caroline who seemed to be staring off into space, oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Hey guys, what's up, god I can't get rid of you two can I?" She laughs and takes a sip, "I'm just with some friends, It's El.."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, listen what's the Blonde's deal? She was at the bank before but we didn't have what she needed, our boy here tried but.."

"Oh Caroline, yeah gosh I feel sooo bad, I totally forgot to pick her something up, she'll be fine though, I think she's gonna split soon, maybe she'll find a toy on the way home, if you know what I mean.." Bonnie winked and laughed before raising her drink to her mouth, Alaric laughed along with her. She was joking, they knew that of course, but even if she wasn't, it certainly wasn't the worlds best kept secret that Vampire's, the good ones, would occasionally and subtly take what they needed from a passerby out on the street and compel them before anybody could suggest anything at all.

The thought sat cold and unpleasant in the pit of Klaus's stomach, he clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth as he listened to the light hearted conversation between his co-workers, eyes still roaming over the back of the bar, watching Caroline intently, he was surprised she couldn't overhear with her Vamped up super listening skills, but he knew that thirst or hunger or a mere distraction could sometimes impair that particular skill somewhat.

He honestly didn't know what it was, what had came over him, but he couldn't let it go, couldn't stop thinking about her and seeing her again only made it 10 times worse, he couldn't bare to see her sitting there internally struggling whilst her friends sit drinking around her oblivious and uncaring.

He drained his glass and stood abruptly, causing Bonnie and Alaric to look at him cautiously, he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't sit there knowing that there was something he could do, something he could offer to her, and he most certainly would not entertain the thought that she would pick up some random out on the streets later that night. The unnecessary and unprovoked possessiveness and protectiveness washed over him like a hot and cold sweat, the need to please and satisfy her, to keep her safe and happy tickled and itched at his skin. He just couldn't explain it but it didn't stop him as he started to make his way over to her booth but stopped short as Caroline abruptly stood from the booth, waved a quick good bye to the group around her and whooshed from the bar and out of the main entrance.

Klaus took off at a dead run, following her, and almost taking out a poor waitress with a tray of empty glasses stacked high, on his way to the main entrance and out of the swinging doors. He could just hear Alaric and Bonnie half heartedly call after him as he ran out on to the main street, there was no sign of her, he knew it was a hopeless mission, she could move like the speed of light but it didn't stop him from rounding the corner towards the back of the bar and calling her name like a helpless puppy.

Before he could even register what was happening he was pinned up against the cold brick wall of the bar, his nostrils and lungs filled with a wonderful intoxicating smell. Her hair tickled his nose soft and light and he fought to contain the groan as he inhaled deeper, his hand coming up to gently rest on her shoulder and the other around the curve of her neck. She nuzzled gently against the smooth skin between his jaw and collarbone, her lips brushing over the pulse point, teasingly and so soft, her hands and fingers grasping at his waist as his heart beat quickened, excited and entranced and not one bit frightened.

"I, I just, I could smell you, I, I knew what you were thinking, what you want to give me.." He stroked her hair soothingly before moving a hand lower to rub encouraging circles into the tense muscles of her back and shoulders as he lowered his chin to whisper in her ear.

"Take it love, I'm offering, I'm what you need.." She jerked her head up and bore into his deep, dark blue eyes, she scratched a finger over his stubble and brought her lips closer, mouths and noses all but a breath away as a small grin curved at her lips.

"Yes," She whispered against his jaw, "Yes I think you are just what I need." He closed his eyes, awaiting the sharp piercing feeling of her fangs sinking into his skin and flesh taking what she needed. He'd never been bitten before, or drank from, he wore Vervain jewellery so that he couldn't be compelled into being tricked and drank from also, but he'd heard, he'd heard that the pain mixed with pleasure could be something of pure want and desire and bliss, especially if it was between two people that already shared a connection, and he was pretty confident that he wasn't the only one that possibly felt that way.

Klaus found himself both disappointedly and pleasantly surprised when he felt the sweet gentle press of her lips against his own, drawing him in deeper and closer, hands grasping and seeking comfort and just more, more of each other. He kissed back deep and hard, and demanding, taking what he didn't realise he craved of her, more than bloodlust and thirst and hunger, he knew, could feel it was beyond that. It continued for god knows how long, their mouths battling for dominance, their position swapped with Caroline backed against the wall and Klaus closing in on her personal space and only then when they parted only for basic need of breath, did she smile against his skin as she lowed her head and kissed a path down to the pulse point at the side of his bar throat, fangs breaking free from behind her gums and scratching deliciously at the skin surface. Her voice was a hoarse a whisper, broken against his skin.

"I, I think, I'm what you need too.." And then she drove home.


	2. Follow up one-shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write what happened directly after the main piece, so voila ;) enjoy, I like reviews.

He tasted like a deep red wine, yet more concentrated, sweet and sticky to the back of the tongue, a strong lingering taste clinging to each taste bud and sensitive part of her gums where her fangs had dropped from. The texture was smooth and thick, cascading down the back of her throat effortlessly like ice cubes melting down the side of a glass water jug out on a hot summers day, and the smell was intoxicating, wonderfully so, it filled her nose and curled its way down into her lungs, residing there, a delicious ever-present reminder.

 

His blood was like every ailment, every antidote, every nutritional vital requirement she could ever want or need ever again, a precious prize she had been awarded with and wanted to savour over and over again. And she knew it was him, not the fact that his blood type was what she preferred, what she was used to. It was him, just him and everything about him that was making her veins sing with the taste of his blood, making her head spin and heart beat hard and excitingly in her chest, it was him giving her exactly what she needed. His penchant for wanting to help, his kind heart and clever mind, un-judging of her kind and his bashful, adoring smile and wholesome shimmering, deep blue eyes, they were all parts of him that added to what she felt in that moment, satisfied and flooded with raw emotion of all kinds. 

 

Her fangs retracted after the first initial puncture a few seconds later and her lips replaced them, latching on to the smooth skin of his throat, sucking deeply, tongue licking over and around the area, causing a pleasurable distraction to his pain threshold. She caressed his face in her hands gently as she took what she needed, slowly drawing the blood from him and careful not to move to suddenly or too frantic, her fingers scratched delightfully and lazily at the nape of his neck, threading through the short hair there. 

 

The quiet moans, hushed slight growls and low rumblings from his chest that escaped his lips as his eyes rolled backwards into his head were like music to her ears and a beautiful morning sunrise to her eyes as she peeked up at him and it only encouraged her to grip harder and take more, his hands soothed over her back and shoulders, her upper arms and back up towards her collarbone and pulled her body impossibly closer to his own with their legs entwined.

 

The world around them carried on, as they stood, draped over each other against the back brick wall of the bar, near the garbage cans and leaky drains, they didn’t care, it was like time had stood still and they were protected by their little bubble of sinful desire and moment of pure bloodlust and passion. The back lane was dark and unlit, only the few stars that dotted the midnight sky above them caused some form of light as they reflected off of the cobbled street along with the large bright beam of the moon. Nobody would pass that way, but if they did, what they would see would only look like a couple that simply couldn’t wait to get home before enjoying each other’s company. 

Seconds and minutes passed by lazily as the sweet sound of flesh on flesh, suckling and panting filled both the witch’s and Vampire’s ears, Klaus’s body started to sag ever so and his legs felt weak beneath him, his head felt like he’d been sitting on a Carousel for far too long, or had consumed one too many JD and Cokes.   
Caroline could sense she was reaching the limit of what Klaus’s body could handle for the night, and with a few more lingering flicks of her tongue she peeled her lips away from his skin and straightened up, carefully she arranged them so that they were leaning against the wall side by side. 

 

Klaus was using the wall as more of a prop-up as he slowly blinked his eyes open to look into the pair of blue ones a mere couple inches away from his own, his breathing at first shallow started to even out as he raised a hand to the small, throbbing open wound on his neck, he swiped his thumb carefully over the spot a few times and winced at the sensation but also delighted in the tingling feeling on his skin.   
He had never felt anything like that before, nothing ever remotely like it in his life, it was like the sweetest kiss he’d ever received in the most sensitive, desired part of his body amplified by 100 and on repeat, a constant beautiful thrum in his skin, the pleasure over powering the pain and washing over him again and again, he never wanted to forget it, he wanted more.

 

“Y-you um should, we should get that cleaned up, you need a band aid or someth…” Klaus’s finger reached out and tapped lightly at her lips, cutting off her current string of words, he brushed lightly over the lower one and in doing so gathered a small barely there droplet of blood on the tip. Her eyes widened at the sight and breath quickened coming fast past her slightly parted lips, he smiled, an adorable slight lift to the corner of his lips.

 

“I’ll be ok, believe me, I’ve been through worse, I’ll get patched up inside..”

 

“I um, th-thank you Kla..” He chuckled half heartedly, but took half a step backwards, his eyes clouding over with a sudden distance and un-surety.

 

“You don’t have to thank me Caroline, I wanted to, I um, I mean I knew th..”

 

Her lips pushed against his firmly, sucking his words right from his mouth and silencing him between gentle brushes and pecks, she smiled against his lips and let him take over, taking control, taking what he needed from her in return.

 

“And what about that? Did you want that? What um do you wan..do you..” She whispered, mumbled and babbled unsure of what she was actually trying to say against his lips.

 

“I want to take you on a date.” Her smile lit up her face and matched his own before faltering a little and blinking her eyes closed.

 

“I um, I have College, I go back tomorrow..” She sounded defeated and tired, like she was sick of playing the same old game, repeating the same words.

 

“Well I’m up for an early breakfast if you are… a-and you’re technically only an hour away right?” She smirked.

 

“An hour and a half… tops..”

 

“Oh I’m sure we can adjust..” She grinned once again and stepped closer, trailing a finger over her lingering bite mark on the side of his neck and bringing the remnants up to her mouth, her tongue curling around the tip and suck appreciatively. His eyes widened at the side, hairs standing up on end on his sensitive skin and he bounced excitedly, slightly on his toes.

 

“So about that breakfast for you then? I’ve had mine..”


End file.
